Terry (Dragon Quest)
|-|Child = |-|Adult = Summary Terry is a character in Dragon Quest VI and Monsters. He appears as a cold but charismatic swordsman who yearns for the most powerful sword and is quick to eliminate any obstacle that crosses his path. This comes from his sister being taken hostage to the former King of Felonia then sold away, where he then started a quest to find her. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 2-C Name: Terry, The Swordsman in Blue Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: Unknown | 17 Classification: Monster Master, Wondering Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to befriend monsters, Mastery of Martial Arts, Mastery of the Sword, Ability to evade all attacks occasionally, Pressure Point Strike, Breath Attack, Magic (Depends on class), Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Transformation Attack Potency: Unknown (Relied on monsters to fight) | Low Multiverse level (Fought Mortamor with Botsu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dodged lightning) | Immeasurable (His power source is the same as the great sages who transcend Space and Time, fought Mortamor and Nokturnus) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Low Multiversal (As he is a mostly physical fighter) Durability: Unknown | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Meats, Elemental Staffs, Map Herbs | Sunderbolt Blade, Dragon Shield and Armor, and a Platinum Helm. Intelligence: Extremely skilled at the sword and fighting. Weaknesses: Was originally blinded in rage to get the strongest sword, as a kid he is helpless without his monsters. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Canon' **'Focus Strength:' Doubles Terry Attack Potency for 1 attack. **'Double Edged Slash:' Terry launches a dangerously reckless attack that deals heavy damage but damages him in turn. **'Mercurial Thrust:' Terry springs forth with lightning speed that far surpasses his normal attacks to deal a preemptive strike. **'Frenzy:' An indiscriminate attack against friend and foe alike. **'Falcon Slash:' Terry rapidly swings his sword twice in succession before his foe can react. **'Hatchet Man:' Terry uses his sword and "swings like a demon", missing or dealing critical damage depending on his luck. **'Leg Sweep:' A martial arts technique that knocks foes to the ground. **'Roundhouse Kick:' A circular kick that pummels a single group of enemies. **'Wind Sickles:' Sends a whirlwind of sickles pirouetting into the enemy. **'Dodgy Dance:' Fancy footwork that prepares the performer to take evasive maneuvers. **'Knuckle Sandwich (Spirit Punch):' Terry delivers a powerful physical strike charged with mana. **'Pressure Pointer:' Terry targets a pressure point on his foes' body, potentially killing the target instantly if that point is struck. **'Heave-Ho:' Ejects enemy from battle. **'Multifists:' Terry rapidly attacks all of his foes with a flurry of punches and kicks. **'Gust Slash:' An attack that channels the power of a destructive whirlwind. **'Undead Undoer:' An attack that excels at expelling the undead. **'Cop Out:' Palms off an enemy attack on a random friend or foe. **'Multislice:' A flurry of sword slashes that strike all enemies. **'Flying Knee:' A jumping attack that delivers a bone-crunching knee. **'Dragon Slash:' Terry performs a special sword swing that pierces even dragon's scales. **'Boulder Toss:' Terry tosses an enormous boulder at his foe. **'Metal Slash:' Terry performs a special sword swing that carves through even metal-bodied enemies such as Metal Slimes. *'Monster Master' **'Sweet Breath:' Puts all enemies to sleep. **'Poison Breath:' Poisons all enemies. **'Tongue Bashing:' Reduces defense of enemies. **'Cool Breath:' Emits a cold breath. **'Flame Breath:' Emits a fiery breath. **'Burning Breath:' Stuns all enemies. **'Puff!:' Transforms into a dragon. Key: Kid Terry | Adult Terry Note: It is canon that Terry uses the Gladiator, Warrior, and Martial Arts class. But it should also be assumed he knows the Monster Master class. Gallery Dq7_thunder_sword.png|Sunderbolt Sword dragon_shield.png|Dragon Shield dragon_armor.png|Dragon Armor platinum_helm.png|Platinum Helmet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Sword Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Beast Masters Category:Gladiators Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Holy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Square Enix Category:Video Game Characters